Draw Me A Map
by MoonlightPath666
Summary: A songfic I wrote set during The Son Of Neptune, not a Mark of Athena story. It's basically about Percy trying to remember Annabeth. Kinda short but sweet. The song is "Draw Me A Map" by Dierks Bentley. I just love country music!


**I DO NOT OWN ANY PJO CHARACTERS OR THE SONG.**

**_Song is called "Draw me a map" by Dierks Bentley._**

* * *

><p><strong>Staring deep into your eyes<strong>  
><strong>Searching for answers to questions I can't find<strong>  
><strong>If I took for granted that I held your heart<strong>  
><strong>I'd beg forgiveness but I don't know where to start<strong>

She's there again. In my dreams. I have no idea who she is, or who I am, but I know her name is Annabeth. She has beautiful blonde, curly hair  
>and stormy grey eyes that seem to know everything about me, even though I don't. She's my only memory, so she must be important to me, and<br>in my dreams I see her. She stares into my eyes and asks me why I left her. She sounds so sad. I never know what to say because I just don't  
>understand why I would ever leave a gorgeous girl like her. I want to beg for forgiveness but I don't know where to start.<p>

Did I make her sad?

I need to remember her, I need to find her. That's the only thing I'm sure of.

Draw me a map that leads me back to you

**I don't know where to go, please tell me what to do**  
><strong>Help me find the road you're on<strong>  
><strong>I just need directions home<strong>  
><strong>Draw me a map that leads me back to you<strong>

I have no idea where to find her. I don't know what to do. I know she's a demigod like me but she's not at Camp Jupiter. Where could she be?

In my dreams I ask her to draw me a map so I can find her but I always wake up before she can answer. All I need is direction, I know she's real. She's my girlfriend.  
>I can feel it deep inside that I love her. I need to find wherever she is. I know that if I do I'll find my way home home.<p>

I need help and I know she's the only person that can help me. Maybe she's always been the one I go to for help.

Yeah, that sounds about right.

**I've never been so at loss**  
><strong>I'm at a canyon I can't get around or cross<strong>  
><strong>So baby come down here, lay by my side<strong>  
><strong>And tell me love's not lost across the great divide<strong>

I've never felt so completely lost. I know I'm strong, and a good fighter but how can I find her. I wish I was smarter, I feel like an idiot, which  
>isn't a foreign feeling to me.<p>

In my dreams I'm at a familiar beach. It's night and she's laying by my side in the sand. We're surrounded by beautiful stars, but to me they don't  
>even compare to her.<p>

"Is this real?" I ask her. I feel like I've been here before.

She turns to me and says "What do you think Seaweed Brain." She smiles and I'm happy, then I wake up and she's gone. I forgot to ask her to  
>draw me a map. I always do that when she smiles at me like that. I really am a seaweed brain sometimes.<p>

**Draw me a map that leads me back to you**  
><strong>I don't know where to go, please tell me what to do<strong>  
><strong>Help me find the road you're on<strong>  
><strong>I just need directions home<strong>  
><strong>Draw me a map that leads me back to you<strong>

Every night I see her in my dreams. I ask her to draw me a map that leads me back to her but she just stares and says "You know where I am, Percy."

"No I don't" I tell her but she just laughs. I love it when she laughs.

"I'm right next to you Seaweed brain, are you really that stupid." I want to say yes, but I don't, she'll just make fun of me again.

I ask and ask but she never answers. I wonder if she's always so stubborn. I think she is.

I need to find her.

You're my destiny and destination

**Understand my desperation - you**  
><strong>The only place I wanna be<strong>  
><strong>So get us back to you and me<strong>

I don't belong here. It doesn't feel right. Sure it's beautiful and safe but she's not here. It feels like I've known her all my life, like we were always  
>supposed to be together no matter what. I think she's the only when that can understand my confused, messed up thoughts. She could answer all<br>my answers, I know she can.

Why can't I remember her?

Why can't I find her?

Sometimes she cries in my dreams. I don't like to see her cry, I hate it. She says she misses me and even though I have no memories I know I miss her too.

I tell her I'll come back to her.

"I'll come back home soon, so please don't cry. Just draw me a map." Then I wake up. I feel like crying or punching something.

**Draw me a map that leads me back to you**  
><strong>I don't know where to go, please tell me what to do<strong>  
><strong>Help me find the road you're on<strong>  
><strong>I just need directions home<strong>  
><strong>Draw me a map that leads me back to you<strong>

She's my wise girl and I'll do whatever I need to do to get my memories back, so I can find her and tell her it's okay, she shouldn't cry for me.

I'm be home soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this, eventhough i just wrote it in 2 days so it's probably not that good. <strong>

**I love this song so I just had to do ****a songfic! Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
